The Dare that went Wrong (Until it went Right)!
by sileefern
Summary: Castiel and Dean were meant to be. Leena and Annie were sure about it. But they knew that neither of those dorks would do anything about it. So they took matters into their own hands. Thank you Leena and Annie for everything :) Dedicating this to you :D


Thank you Leena and Annie for everything :)

Dedicating this to you :D 

_**The Dare that went Wrong (Until it went Right)!**_

Castiel cursed under his breath. He thanked God for the cool weather. It helped ease his nerves. It also helped him not to sweat more than he already was. Hiding behind the bushes, he stared impatiently at the gym door. He felt something crawl over his neck and almost shrieked, only to realize that it was just a leaf that had fallen off the bush.

This was it. He officially hated Leena and Annie. If it wasn't for them and their stupid dare, he would be tucked into his warm bed with a book to keep him company. He tried not to think about comfortable things right now. It made it harder for him not to just give up everything and walk back to his dorm.

"I don't even like him that much!" Castiel grumbled, "Stupid bet."

His scowl grew further when another five minutes passed. One of his legs was on the verge of falling asleep. Dean was usually out of the gym by this time. Why was it taking him so long today?

Finally, finally, the gym doors opened and a tall, well built and strikingly handsome teen walked out of the gym. Castiel squinted his eyes trying to make sure it was him. And then he saw it, that defining feature, as the tall figure climbed down the stairs and headed in Castiel's direction – bow legs. That was him. Dean Winchester.

Castiel's heart began beating violently. He somehow knew that even Leena and Annie were probably able to hear his heartbeat by now. His legs felt like jelly. He actually contemplated just sitting there, letting Dean walk past him, and staring at him through the bushes in silent admiration. Unfortunately, that very behaviour had been spotted by Leena and Annie on various occasions. Which had ultimately led to the dare.

"Why the hell did I ever agree to the dare?" Thought Castiel, as he watched Dean walk towards the bushes he was hiding behind. Dean was getting closer with every passing minute. Now or Never.

A weird combination of adrenaline and anxiety caused Castiel to jump out of the bushes right into Dean's personal space. Dean jumped back in horror and yelped.

"Hello Dean" Castiel said, trying not to freak out.

"Jesus Christ! What is the matter with you?" Dean practically shouted.

Castiel kicked himself internally. Bad move. Really bad move. This was not going to help at all. Dare be damned; Dean's first impression of him had been horrible.

"I- I'm so sorry… I didn't me-mean to startle you" Castiel stammered as Dean tried to catch his breath.

"Bang up job there!" Dean panted, "What were you doing hiding in the bushes anyway?"

Castiel felt like he would pass out right there. Dean was looking directly at him. This was not the first time that had happened. Dean had caught Castiel staring at him a whole lot of times. Time had always seemed to stop whenever that had happened. He could have sworn that Dean had even smiled at him one time. But that could probably have been Castiel's overactive imagination.

"I-I was…"

Why the hell was he hiding in the bushes? Oh yes! The dumb dare.

"Actually er… my friends… they erm… dared me to…" He had not thought this one through at all.

"They dared you to do what?" Dean asked. He seemed to have calmed down by now. He fixed Cas with an intense stare.

"They dared me to…" he was now visibly nervous. He tried to stop making it so obvious, but nonchalance was never his forte. Anxiety on the other hand, he could do perfectly well. He shifted from foot to foot, breathing heavily and bracing himself for a punch from Dean.

"They dared me to… ask you to… erm… gi-give me a c-all" Castiel breathed out. He kept looking at Dean's jacket. He couldn't dare look at those beautiful green orbs that were fixed on his face. Had he lifted his eyes, he would have seen the look at pure adoration on Dean's face.

"It's okay… you don't have to do it… I understand. It-it's a stupid dare anyway." Castiel blurted out. He finally dared to look at Dean's face, only to find him smiling at him.

"Sure. No problem. I'll do it."

Castiel' vision blurred for a millisecond. He had definitely misheard Dean. He looked at him sceptically, while Dean continued flashing his signature heart warming smile at Castiel.

"Don't be so surprised! I'm actually a nice, helpful guy." Dean said and chuckled.

'Oh, you don't have to convince me!' Castiel thought.

"Okay. Thanks." Castiel managed to say. He watched as Dean pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and waited for Castiel to give him his number. And of course, Castiel forgot his own phone number. He rummaged through his memory frantically for his number as Dean waited patiently.

Finally it came to him. Castiel dictated his number to Dean before he could forget it again. As soon as the last digit was out of his mouth, he was ready to bolt. With a final glance at that handsome face, Castiel spun on the spot, only managing to say a "Bye" before leaving.

"Hey, huggy bear!" he heard Dean's voice from behind.

Huggy bear?

Castiel closed his eyes in agony. He just wanted to run and hide under his blankets. He slowly turned around to face Dean, who was now grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm gonna need your name too, you know, to save the number"

How do you even ace your class? Castiel thought to himself.

"Yeah, sorry." Castiel laughed nervously. "It's Castiel. Castiel Novak."

"Cas-ti-el" Dean repeated as he typed the name on his phone. After he had saved the number, he looked at Castiel's nervous face again. "Alright, Cas. I'm gonna call you tomorrow. You're not losing this dare. Not on my watch!" Dean said and put his phone back into his pocket.

Castiel thanked Dean and practically ran towards his dorm, heart beating loudly in his chest. As he covered himself entirely, pulling his blankets over his head, he found that it was hard, so very hard, not to focus on the fact that Dean had just called him 'Cas'.


End file.
